onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 352
Chapter 352 is titled "Tom's Workers". Cover Page Volume: 37 Pg.: 106-107 Color spread: "The Straw Hat Pirates are on Roosters Except Zoro Who is on a Chick." Short Summary The CP9 enter the hideout and demand Franky to hand over the blueprints of Pluton. Long Summary Mozu and Kiwi believe that it is Zambai and the others at the door however, Franky states that he would use the other entrance but they insist that they may have caught the Straw Hats. Usopp adds that there is no way they would come to save him as they are no longer crewmates. As the doorbell continues to ring, Mozu and Kiwi decide to answer it while Franky explains that Usopp should return to the Straw Hat Pirates since the problem has been resolved. This starts another argument between the pair as Usopp refuses to leave the Going Merry despite the claims that if he sinks along with the ship, it will never die happily. At this moment, Mozu is sent flying over to where the pair stand shocked as they watch Kiwi being knocked out by Kalifa. Angry at the attack on his friends, Franky lunges to attack but is blocked by Blueno who he is shocked to see. Franky easily lifts Blueno into the air, realizing that there is something bad is happening however, he is kicked over to Usopp who is shocked to see the Galley-la Workers he met the day before. Franky, confused to why he is being attacked by the four and angry about the attack of his "sisters" questions how they found out about the hideout. Rob Lucci informs them that the four attackers are spies for the World Government and that their life in Water 7 were fake. They also reveal that they know his real name shocking Franky even more however, he acts calm and asks them how Iceburg is. Lucci tells him that he is dead, which Franky appears both shocked and devastated to hear, and that they are after the blueprints to Pluton. Franky recalls a much younger Iceburg naming him "Franky" and attacks Lucci who in seconds smashes Franky through a wall and into another room while Usopp watches, unable to prevent anything. The CP9, unaware that there was another room, begin to search it and find plates engraved with the names "Cutty Flam", "Iceburg" and "Tom". Franky tells them to get out of the room as it is where he grew up and the world's best shipwrighter lived. While explaining this, a photo of all the members of Tom's Workers is seen in the room. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Franky is shocked to find out that Blueno, the owner of the bar he goes to frequently, as well as the secretary and the shipwrights are members of CP9. *After smashing Franky through the wall, the CP9 find a drafting room. *In the photograph of Tom's Workers, it is seen that Kokoro and Yokozuna are also members. Characters : first apparition Site Navigation ca:Capítol 352 de:Toms Workers (Kapitel) it:Capitolo 352